<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I Pregernant? AM I PURGNAT?! (AKA What Happens After a Turtle Gets Kidnapped) by Honeycomb787</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171713">Am I Pregernant? AM I PURGNAT?! (AKA What Happens After a Turtle Gets Kidnapped)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycomb787/pseuds/Honeycomb787'>Honeycomb787</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Intersex Donatello, Mpreg, No Incest, No Slash, Panic Attacks, Poorly written panic attacks, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycomb787/pseuds/Honeycomb787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were kidnapped!" Donnie's eyes widened almost comically "What!?"</p><p>Donnie has been rescued from something he doesn't even remember, but did nothing really happen while he was unconscious?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading! I recommend you check the tags if you haven't already, but anyway! Enjoy my unpredictable upload schedules! On the bright side, I already have 3 chapters done!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donnie woke up to someone holding him bridle style, the world was bright and foggy and he had no idea who was holding him. He heard yelling and the sounds of metal on metal. He flinched<br/>
as he heard a clang a few inches from his head. After that it was foggy again. Every time he tried to open his eyes he couldn't open them more than a slit. Something in the back of his mind was screaming 'drugged' but he didn't really know what that meant at the moment. He eventually fell back asleep in the strangely familiar arms, figuring he couldn't do anything right now anyway. </p><p>Next time he woke up his mind was significantly clearer, and although it was still too bright for his eyes he could open them. He was on his bed at home, the comforting neon lights now giving him a headache. "Turn the lights down to fifteen percent." His voice was scratchy and tired, but his lab responded to him nonetheless, darkening to a more manageable light level. </p><p>He sat up, only to hiss and lean back as the pain in his body suddenly flared up. He leaned back against the wall and took deep breaths to ground himself. When he opened his eyes again he looked down, and saw that he was wrapped in bandages. Fantastic. He wracked his brain trying to remember what caused his injuries, but came up with nothing specific. The last thing he remembered was fighting a group of guys they had never seen before, and getting a separated from his brothers before it all went black. Before he could think about it much longer Leo walked into the room holding a tray. </p><p>"Donnie!" Leo put down the tray of food he was holding onto a table, and leaned out the door to yell "He's awake!" Down the tunnels before turning around and bolting at him. </p><p>Donnie let out a yelp and flinched in preparation for pain, but Leo thankfully didn't jump onto him like he thought he would, redirecting himself to the side of the bed Donnie wasn't on at the last minute. Leo quickly pushed himself up off his face and turned around and, harder than preferable but still softer than expected, hugged him. Donatello's hands awkwardly floated above Leo's back. Before he could ask Leo what was going on the rest of his family came bursting through the door. </p><p>"Donnie!" Mikey and Raph came through first, with dad right behind them. Raphael, Mikey and pops joined the hug that Leo had started. He patted his brothers backs as he sat confused. "Not that I don't love the attention, I do, but what happened?"<br/>
Mikey pulled away from his chest, tears streaming down his face. "You were kidnapped!" Donnie's eyes widened almost comically "What!?" Raph put a hand on Mikey's shoulder "What all do you remember?" He told them all he remembered was fighting the new guys a few hours ago and then blacking out, and that he vaguely remembered being carried- he assumed by Raph- and he remembered the sounds of fighting. His brothers and father all looked uneasy about something. "What?" Raph's hand moved down to his back as Dad spoke. "That fight happened three weeks ago." He felt his face go white "...What?" Raph continued the explanation. </p><p>"We rescued you yesterday, around seventeen hours ago." He let himself sink into Raphael's side as his brain tried to comprehend the new information. "What-" His voice cut off, he swallowed and tried  again "What did they do?" Raph answered him "We don't know, I think they did blood work? I think I saw some blood in a vial, I don't know all the science stuff like you do." </p><p>This wasn't good, if someone had samples of him who knew what they could do-</p><p>"But you don't have to worry about all that!" Leo said slinging an arm over him and cutting off his spiraling thoughts, "When we left that place was burning to the ground!" He did a double take "What?" He couldn't catch up tonight. "Not on purpose!" Mikey waved his hands back and forth "But some things happened and, yeah, so you don't have to worry about them having that stuff!" He took a deep breath then slowly let it out, ok, that was.... Good. </p><p>"That's enough serious talk for now. You need to eat." His Dad used his tail to pull the small table over to them, it had a bowl of soup and a glass of water on it. And that's when his stomach decided to growl. He blushed and quickly snatched the spoon up, taking a bite of the cooled off liquid. He had to hold back a moan, it was the best thing he'd ever tasted! "Eat slow purple." His dad reminded him as he shoveled another bite into his mouth. He groaned but did as he was told, sadly only getting halfway through the soup and water before he felt too full to eat anymore.  He was also super tired, eyes slowly shutting by themselves. </p><p>"Go ahead and sleep Don, we'll be right here." With that he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A sick turtle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING! Poorly written panic attack ahead! Don't be caught off guard, and be safe! ❤</p><p>Anyway this chapter our purple boi finds something's wrong, what could it be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He groaned as he rested his forehead on his elbow, lightly panting after throwing up into the toilet. So far he had managed to hide most of his bouts of sickness, but he knew his family was starting to catch onto the fact that someone was wrong. He didn't even know what was causing it all. He knew it just ihadi to be something that had happened to him while he was kidnapped, there was no way they'd done nothing to him while he was unconscious, but he had no idea why it'd happen a whole three weeks after his rescue- and then continue all the way until 2 months after? Wouldn't the consequences of anything they'd done show within the first few days? </p><p>A knock on the bathroom door startled him out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Donnie, are you done yet? I need to pee." Mikey knocked on the door as he talked. "Yeah, hold on." He flushed the toilet, and stood up on slightly shakey legs to go wash his hands. After that he opened the door and side stepped out of Mikey's way. Instead of just breezing past him like he thought he would, his youngest brother looked up in concern at him. "Are you ok Don? You look pale." He patted his brothers shoulder "I'm fine Mikey." He walked back to his lab as gracefully as possible, only slightly swaying from the lack of sleep he had gotten in the past few weeks. He could feel Mikey's stare as he finally closed the door to his lab. </p><p>He sighed and slumped against the door, why couldn't he figure out what was wrong with him? He had done so many blood tests that he had to stop due to fear of losing too much, he had run every virus scan and check he could. What was he missing!? </p><p>"Dude, why don't you just do a full body scan with no specifications?" He jumped as Shelldon suddenly started talking, before giving him a hug. "Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that!?" He released Shelldon as he started prepping his scanner, no specific boundaries, just find something that stood out! He might finally be able to figure out what was going on! </p><p>He shrugged off his gear in a hurry, laying down on the cold slab table. He shuddered as his shell touched it but quickly composed himself. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Play music at thirty five percent." His music started up, loud enough to hear but not loud enough to shake his lab. "Start scan." He closed his eyes and relaxed as best as he could, not wanting to the scan to miss <em>anything </em>. </p><p>He laid down for the three hours the scan required, making scenes in his head to the music and almost dozing off a few times. After a particularly complex music video in his head, the scan timer went off. He sat up with a big grin on his face. Time to find the problem and fix it! He ran over to his computer, which the scan's had saved to, and looked the in depth pictures over. </p><p>He decided to look at the pictures in his stomach first, besides the daily nausea he had also started to feel bloated down there, so whatever was happening was happening there. </p><p>"What on earth..?" There was a a weird lump in his stomach, it took him a couple minutes of staring at the screen to figure out what it was. His eyes widened with recognition and his legs gave out from under him. </p><p>"No, nononononono no no no." He chanted under his breath as he caught himself on his hands and knees. He started to hyperventilate as his mind raced, there was no way! He was just seeing things! There, there was NO way he was... He was. </p><p>"Donnie?" He barely registered Shelldon's voice hovering above him "Do you want me to get your bros?" "No!" He yelled before he even fully heard the question, they couldn't know! But he didn't really know how else he'd calm down without them, his alternative would be passing out, but that was also out of the question. </p><p>"H-hide all the things I'm working on. Then... Call in Raph." Raphael would wait for an explanation without demanding it immediately, and it'd be easier to shoo him away afterwards if he was alone. </p><p>"On it dude!" He heard every thing being cleaned up behind him while he focused on not passing out. "One sec'!" Shelldon flew out, and not a minute later came back in with Raph right behind him. "Donnie!" Raph was by his side in a instant. "What's wrong?!" He took as deep of breath as he could "panic attack." It came out weaker than he wanted but his brother still heard him so whatever. He heard his brother curse softly before speaking louder "Ok, uh, is touching ok?" "Yes please..." Raph gently sat down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder "How can I help?" He really appreciated Raphael at times like these, he asked what would help and what needed to be done, even if his questions got redundant sometimes. "Hug..?" The word was hardly out of his mouth before he was sitting in Raphael's lap, wrapped up in Raph's arms, carefully holding him and making sure he could push him away if he wanted to. "It's ok, whatever happened it's gonna be ok." Raph kept up a constant stream of reassurance throughout the whole half hour they were sitting in his lab, Donnie's breathing slowly calming down to acceptable speeds. He sucked in a deep breath before letting it out again, and looked up at his brother. "I'm good now Raph, thanks." Raph smiled at him "no problem Don. What happened?" "I don't want to talk about it right now." Raphael opened his mouth to argue, but he cut him off "Later Raph. I promise." He stared at him a few seconds, before sighing and nodding his head. "Ok, but take care of yourself, ok?" He nodded his head "Ok." And quickly shooed him out of the lab. </p><p>Now that his brother was gone, he could turn back to more pressing issues. </p><p>Like the fact that he was pregnant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Excuse me, Waiter, I only ordered one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Hey remember when I was kidnapped? They knocked me up!' Yeah, no. Not going to tell his family like that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes I wonder why I write the things I write, than I realize because it's the kind of stuff I wanna read. RIP.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's pregnant. He stares blankly at the screen, waiting for the results to change, but they don't. And there's proof from multiple angles, and nothing else is going on in his stomach area. He's pregnant. Pregnant, pregonant, pregante, pernant, gregnent. He falls into the chair Shelldon had apparently moved behind him, he was pretty sure he was in shock at this point. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. Because why not, life already threw so many curve balls at them, why not one more? He stubbornly wiped the pooling tears from his eyes, he needed to stay calm about this and figure out what to do. First things first, look at those pictures again. </p><p>He said that, but all he could do was stare at the floor. He shook his head in anger. Ok, he <em>had</em>to get this sorted out <em>now.</em> Raph would wait a couple of days for an answer, but if he let what happened slip to either of their younger brothers they'd be on him in an instant and not go away until he told them what was wrong. And he couldn't lie, not about something this big, and not to Leo, who was impossible to lie to when it came to serious emotional stuff. Seriously, how was his ridiculous brother so scarily observant? All the more reason to stop stalling and start looking. Ok, three, two, one. </p><p>He jerked his head up to look at the screen, and it's non-refutible facts. His vision swam as he looked at it, but he quickly shook it away. Focus. He moved his chair closer to the table, so he could grab the mouse and traverse through all the different pictures. He clicked on a close up of his stomach, and looked at the life that was currently growing inside of him. It was... So small. Only around three inches long but clearly a turtle. That was another issue. Would it be a normal turtle? Or will be mutated? Would he mutate it if it came out normal? All very important questions, ones he'd rather avoid for the moment. </p><p>He quickly pressed the next button to see it from another angle, only to nearly pass out as another small body revealed itself <em>behind</em>the first one. He frantically looked through all the pictures, he really didn't want there to be a third hidden baby, he didn't think he could handle that. After only finding the two, the fact that he now had <em>two</em> fetuses inside of him hit like a freight train. </p><p>"What am I gonna do? How did this even..." He thought out loud, staring at a side picture that showed both of the life forms inside of him. He was intersex, so he knew it was possible for this to happen, hell he even fantasized about it sometimes, but for it to actually happen? Assumedly artificially by cold, uncaring scientists who would just as quickly dispose of them if his brothers hadn't rescued him.  He shuddered, thankful for the family he had. Family that was going to be extended. </p><p>How was he going to tell them? What Would they think? Would they accept that he was going to keep them? He wasn't very old, he could hear a lecture now about how it'd be dangerous and irresponsible, like he'd been told many times about his experiments in the past. His eyes narrowed, he was putting his foot down before they even found out, he was keeping them. No abortion, no leaving them in the hidden city, he was already fiercely protective of the assumed three month old twins, even though they still had him on the edge of another panic attack. But... How was he going to tell them? 'Hey remember when I was kidnapped? They knocked me up! I'll be having twins sometime in the next year! ' Yeah no. He'd sleep on it the next couple days, depending on how long Raph could keep the secret, do some research about turtle and human  pregnancy and how to raise children. And then when he told them he'd be able to confidently say he could do this, and that no it wasn't something that he was jumping into, he was prepared. </p><p>He took a deep breath and nodded to himself, and went back to checking the pictures. First things first was to make sure they were healthy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Well this is tense.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would you look at that! I actually wrote a longer chapter for once! It's a world wide celebration!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He let out a sigh for the thousandth time that night, leaning back in his chair. It was mid-day now, he had ran every test he could and studied every picture of his unborn twins. They seemed perfectly healthy, thank god. And he'd managed to look up a little bit about soft shell turtles, he was just guessing here, but he was pretty sure they were gonna be mutants, considering that if they were normal soft shell turtles he would've already birthed them as eggs, and they probably wouldn't be growing inside of him. </p><p>He had more he wanted to research, but he was hungry, and now that he knew he was pregnant he was going to have to take better care of himself. He really needed to head to bed early tonight, he hadn't been sleeping the past few days as he had been trying to figure out what was wrong with him, as well as working on a few projects. So he was going to make that up tonight. But first dinner. </p><p>-line break-</p><p>Leo and Mikey watched as their oldest brother came out of Donnie's lab, the room that no one had been able to enter the past few days. Not for lack of trying, mind you. After the first few buckets of questionable materials dumped on your head, you tend to stop trying to pry the door open. </p><p>Raphael came out of the lab looking troubled. Team worried younger brothers was a go. As soon as Raph entered the main area he suddenly had a little brother hanging off of each arm. </p><p>"Raph! You came out alive! So what's going on with Donnie?" Mikey asked first. Raph paused and looked down for a moment. Leo thought they might have to go to plan two, before Raph untensed and sighed. "I don't know. Shelldon told me that Donnie needed me, and by the time I got in the lab he was on the floor, halfway to a panic attack." They all looked worriedly towards the lab "After he calmed down. I asked what happened, but he didn't tell me." Leo gave him an scandalized look "And you <em>let</em> him?!" "No! I asked again, but he said not right now. He promised that he'd tell me later..." Leo gave a snort "Yeah, no. I'll give him til' dinner."</p><p>-line break-</p><p>He gave a stretch as he exited his lab, his nose immediately smelling non-pizza food coming from the kitchen, Mikey must have cooked tonight. Nice. He walked into the kitchen, raising his eyebrow when he see's their Dad sitting at the table. He shrugged, he <em>had</em> been trying to spend more time with them, even more so after the whole kidnapping thing. So he just sat down to wait for the food, which by the looks of it should be any minute. </p><p>"All done! Honey garlic shrimp with some freshly ground ginger baby!" Donnie felt his eyes go wide as he got his first glance of the heavenly looking meal. "Where'd you get the ginger from?" Mikey answered while he gave out the plates "April brought it down yesterday, when her and Sunita came over to visit." He nodded his head, he wasn't really around much the past few days. </p><p>Dinner was an enjoyable affair filled with light conversation and jokes. Donnie ended up having seconds before Raph, which was a surprise for everyone at the table. Just as he was about to leave for his room, Leo spoke. "So Donnie, I heard you had a panic attack today." He froze as his brothers and father all sat down and looked at him. It was a trap! He sighed as he sat down and faced his fate. </p><p>"Yes. Raph helped me through it." With any luck he might be able to push this off to tomorrow. "So I heard. What caused it?" Donnie shifted uncomfortably in his chair "I don't wanna talk about it tonight." Leo narrowed his eyes. Shoot. "Too bad, I do. And so does everyone else here." Leo crossed his arms and continued "Whatever's been going on has been happening at <em>least</em> the past week, so you've had plenty of time to deal with whatever it is. Tell us what's going on Don." He squirmed in his chair, he <em>really</em> didn't want to get into this yet, he had just calmed himself down! </p><p>"Donnie, whatever's going on, we want to help you. Please, tell us what's wrong." He groaned in defeat, Mikey was using his puppy dog eyes, and there was no way he was making it past his brothers and into his room. Welp, might as well bite the bullet and see where this went. Hopefully without another mental breakdown. </p><p>"I'm pregnant." </p><p> </p><p>Oh just fantastic. Why did his mouth hate him? </p><p>His family all stared at him in shock before they all simultaneously yelled. </p><p>"WHAT!?" He winced slightly at the loud sound. Here we go. </p><p>"What do you mean you're pregnant?! Purple! I thought you were the smart one!" What? "You're fourteen! Why would you go and mess around with someone at your age?!" Ohhhhh, ok, misunderstanding. "Of all the irresponsible-" "Dad." "Dumb-" "Pops." "Reckless-" "Can I-" "Things you could have done...!" His Dad takes a deep breath, he jumps in before he can continue his tirade. </p><p>"It happened when I was kidnapped!" His father deflates a bit at the interruption, before his face turns from anger to heart breaking concern. </p><p>"When you were kidnapped?" He nods his head. "Yeah, not from "Messing around"." He makes finger quotes. "I just found out today." It was silent for a few. </p><p>"So what's been going on this past week?" Leo broke the silence "apparently, morning sickness." He saw Leo take a deep breath before going quite again. </p><p>"Am I having a niece or a nephew?" He took a double take at the light hearted question suddenly asked in the tense room, Mikey already looked excited, a more somber excitement than normal, but hey, he'd take any positive reaction! </p><p>"Don't know yet. You might have both." Everyone paused as they absorbed the new piece of information. </p><p>"You're having twins?" Mikey's eyes had stars in them. One family member on his side. Three to go. </p><p>"Yep!" His voice came out weaker than he'd like as he nervously watched his family's reactions. </p><p>It looked like Raph and Dad were still in shock, but Leo had a hesitant smirk on his face. </p><p>"Of course the twin would have twins." He couldn't stop the snort he gave at Leo's joke, his brother still looked extremely stressed, but at least he was  joking. Leo breathed deeply again, deflating with the exhale. </p><p>Raph seemed to snap out of it as Leo leaned onto the table, his mouth opening and shutting few times making him look like a fish out of water. He eventually kept his mouth closed and leaned over to give him a hug. He was awkwardly patting his brothers back when he felt a few tears splash on his head, he immediately became very worried. Why was Raph crying? He panicked and pushed himself away from Raphael's chest, looking up at his older brothers face, he was looking down at Don with tears in his eyes. </p><p>"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Raph sniffed before answering him "I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner Donnie." Don shook his head "It's not your fault, you weren't the ones who kidnapped me. And I think this happened sometime in the first week, I estimate you all would've had to find me in the first three days or so. So even if you could have found me, let's say a week, sooner it'd still already be too late." </p><p>If anything Raph seemed to deflate more. Crap, he wished he was better at comforting people. He hugged Raph again, which was gratefully returned. </p><p>"Do... You think they're going to be mutants?" He looked over to his dad, who looked like, three times his age. "Yeah, I think so. Otherwise I think I would've... laid eggs already. And they wouldn't be growing inside me but inside the egg afterwards." His dad nodded, and after was an awkward silence that lasted for what felt like forever. Well, it might just be awkward for him. Everyone was staring at him but they seemed lost in thought. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. </p><p>"So, what do you all think?" Everyone snapped out of their thoughts, though it was still quiet for a few seconds, before Mikey spoke up. </p><p>"I'm excited! We're gonna have two little turtles running around!" Leo cut in here. </p><p>"This... Is this a good thing Donnie?" Leo looked seriously at him. He could hear the underlying question of if he was planning on keeping them. He nodded his head. "Well, obviously not the circumstances, but yes." Leo seemed to relax at that and smile a little. He could tell Leo wanted to be happy about the twins, but didn't want to act all excited when he didn't know how Donnie felt about it. Two family members on his side, two to go. </p><p>"What do you think Raph?" Raph paused for a few seconds. "At the moment, I'm mostly overwhelmed. But I'm excited too! Remember, whatever happens we've got your back Don." He relaxed at that, he wouldn't tell them but he was terrified of them not agreeing with his decisions. One to go. </p><p>"Dad?" His Dad was looking intently at him, before hoping off his chair and walking over to him. His dad put a hand on his knee. </p><p>"Donatello, no matter what you decide I will support you-" Whoops, apparently he picked up on that "-and while I think it's a sad thing that this has happened to you while you are so young, I can see that you are excited. Therefore I am excited." His dad gave him a smile and Donnie dove down to give him a hug. He felt his brothers join in, and he started crying. </p><p>"Sorry, just... really overwhelmed right now." He wiped off his face with one hand, his other still on his dads back. His family didn't say anything, just held him tighter. </p><p>Four out of four. He knew that this was going to be super hard and he'd probably wanna give up along the way, but with his family hugging him he couldn't help but feel things would turn out ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do I write literally EVERYTHING when I am drop dead tired. UGH.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>